


Only Time

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent: Hey, meet me after the game.





	Only Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadenzamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/gifts).



Kent: Hey, meet me after the game.  
Jakub: Ugh. Fine.  
Kent: They have us in the Omni. Room 415.

Kent had sent the text as soon as he got to the locker room. Even before he had taken off his gear, and showered. Before Media, and the trip back to the motel. 

“Hey, Parse. You going out with us?” Troy asked. 

“Naw. I’m beat.” He was, but he also had things to do. People to see. Or one person to see, really. 

He hurried through his obligations. 

The bus ride to the hotel seemed to take forever, and longer for his teammates to head out. 

“You sure you don’t want to come out?” Troy asked again, when they were walking up to their rooms. 

“Yeah, I’m tired.” He gave Troy a weak smile. “Go on. Have fun.” Troy didn’t have to be told again. He went on his way, and luckily there was not a knock on his door until fifteen minutes later. 

Kent opened it, and pulled Snowy inside. The goalie’s hair was still damp, and curling around his ears. “God, Kent, what the fuck? I know it is part of the game, but Tater is so pissed I thought he was going to beat you on the ice.” 

Kent shut the door behind him, before crowding him back against it. “Fuck I know, Jakub. I’m just---” 

“It’s fine. Part of the game. I know.” I was the one that pulled Kent into a kiss. “Fuck. I missed you.” They stood there, foreheads together, and just breathed each other in. It had been a hard couple of years. The trade had been unexpected, and Kent had been powerless to stop it, which was possibly the most frustrating part. 

“It won’t be long until summer,” Kent said. “We can go someplace warm this year. What do you think?” 

“I think I’d like that a lot. It’s been a long season.” 

Kent bit his lip. It had been. He pulled Jakub towards the bed, twining their fingers together. It was a shame. He had not realized how serious this was until Jakub had been traded to the Falconers. It had been hard keeping it together, but they had managed. 

Jakub shed his clothes, and helped Kent pull his off before pushing him down onto the bed. “Fuck I’ve missed you.” 

Kent couldn't agree more.

_/ _X_ \\_

Months later, Kent was sitting at the bar during play-offs. He watched the game, and what happened after. It left him stunned. His hands shook as he text Snowy. ‘What now?’

‘We wait.’ The reply came back shortly. ‘See what happens’. 

Kent: Then maybe?  
Jakub: It would be nice not to hide.  
Kent: I love you  
Jakub: <3 you too. Gonna b ok  
Kent: gonna be a shit show. Never imagined he’d go 1st

He listened to the chatter around them. Rolled his eyes at Carl’s stupid comments. Nothing new there. 

“You okay, Parser?” Troy asked, bumping elbows with him. 

“I’m---I’m good,” he finally said. He took a deep breath, and found a smile. “Really good.”


End file.
